


stop talking

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: Pure fluff.  Basically a one shot about what happened after Frankie''s art show....





	stop talking

Grace woke up to a hand on her left breast, and the sensation of warm steady breathing against her right one. There was also a leg intertwined with hers, pressing up against her in a way that, combined with the other touches made her very aware of her body and how long it had been since a partner had wrapped themselves around her this intimately. Because she was focused on the physical sensations, it took a moment for her brain to engage and notify her that the person making her body respond this way was Frankie. And just like that arousal was replaced by panic. 

Flashbacks suck. And this one was no exception. Being a 13 year old girl at boarding school when one of her best friends offered to share a blanket and a sip from the flask she had stolen from the Headmistress. Alcohol, hormones, and forbidden kisses and touches from a girl-friend were a heady combination. Until they were discovered wrapped around each other in the same bed the next morning. 

She wasn't a lesbian then and she damn sure wasn't one now at almost 80 years old. Plus this was Frankie, who was always quick with a joke,or a suggestive comment but also bluntly honest about her attraction to men and her new found relationship with Jacob. Plus hadn't Frankie portrayed her as Count Drinkula at the art show last night? Although it had been fun talking about Kenny Loggins, and Sol's hatred of mustard, as they waited for the Uber driver. Plus bonus their car hadn't been stolen this time, and they weren't kicked out of a bar. Although they were kicked out of DelTaco, and Grace had impulsively said, come upstairs with me tonight....And now her bladder was letting her know she was older too, so with a sigh, she untangled herself from Frankie and went into the bathroom.

Frankie woke up to the absence of warmth. She was having a really good dream. It had been sensual and kinda sexy too. And just when things had started to heat up and become promising, she felt herself being pushed aside, and her partner get up out of the bed. Then it hit her, oh shit, she was in Grace's bed. Oh no,no no, she cannot know how I really feel about her. This is bad, Grace is definitely not gay, but she is super vulnerable to men especially, taking advantage of her. What do I do now? Go or stay? Stay or go? The answer was super complicated by Grace walking out of the bathroom wrapped in her favorite white and blue bathrobe, with her hair all wet and messy. Go, said the conscious part of Frankie's brain, she's so beautiful, how can you leave, said the subconscious part of her brain.

You're awake?

Yeah...I'm gonna...I will meet you downstairs in a few minutes….

Okay...umm yes, that's fine.

As Frankie went into the bathroom, Grace walked into her closet, with a smirk at the irony, and quickly pulled on the first pair of underwear she laid hands on. Do I want to get dressed or not? Either way it's gonna be an awkward conversation. How much armor do I want to wear? Out loud Grace said, God it's too early in the morning for a drink. 

True, said Frankie stepping into the closet behind Grace. 

Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...I wasn't sure if you…

Frankie I don't know…

Yeah I get it, you hate talking about your feelings, and you're pissed you can't drink them away because it's too early in the morning. It's all good though because caffeine is an acceptable drink for this time of day, and you didn't specify vodka so maybe a splash of Irish creme would be good. I'm gonna go now, so…

Frankie…. Stop talking…. 

And with that Grace walked up to Frankie, pulled her into her arms, and kissed her forehead then whispered, please.

Frankie''s rational brain decided to go on hiatus at that moment. Grace was right there in her arms kissing her forehead saying please. Frankie heard herself from in a tunnel, as she said please what Grace? And closed the distance between them to kiss Grace's mouth. Well if she kills me at least I will die happy thought Frankie, as she went to pull away. Next thing she knew, Grace was kissing her back, with much more intent as she whispered, I said, please, stop talking…


End file.
